


T͞w͢ist̨e͘d͏ ̕- Short Stories

by Cutewarmachine



Series: Twisted Series - JSE Fandom [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I have No Excuse, M/M, No Beta, What Have I Done, don't like it? don't read, no beta we die like men, there may be romance or implied sex, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine
Summary: A collection of all the short stories that don't fit in the grand scheme of things.Or simply poems that can be stand alone!
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin, Ego/Ego, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Twisted Series - JSE Fandom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026544
Kudos: 2





	T͞w͢ist̨e͘d͏ ̕- Short Stories

I am loyal, to you my masters.  
I am loyal to your crown.  
I am loyal to your tender pets and touches.  
I am loyal to your voices.

I love you, my masters.  
I need no other bonds, so long as I have you both beside me.  
I love you, my Queen.  
For you dress me so tenderly and keep me immaculately clean, you make sure I am comfy and happy, and I am as I am with you.  
I love you, my King.  
For you kept me safe from my family and their swords, you let me stay at peace by your side and you have loved me so sincerely since I have laid at your feet.

I love my Kingdom, for it is yours, and it makes you both happy.  
I love you, my King and Queen, my Kingdom, and my home.

For you have given me my life, for you have given me peace...  
I love you.

I love you


End file.
